Chocolate eyed girl
by chocolate mocha brownies
Summary: "A doll, that's all that I am to him..." Bella is the slave with the chocolate colored eyes; Edward is her master. Life has given them differences, yet love still formed. But can it survive the drug society fed them, or what fate has chosen?
1. Chocolate Brown

**_No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =( _**

**EPOV(seven years old)**

I know what I had to do, I really did. It was what Mother and Father has set out for me after all. Somehow, I just couldn't get it right, and my frustration was killing me. I looked out my window, knowing exactly what to expect: slaves in their daily activities. Carlisle, my father and Esme, my mother made sure they were all well fed, but still working hard as they could. I don't know why they bother; slaves are simply objects that could be replaced. My parents have tried their best to breed that thought out of me, but something like that cannot simply erase the truth of the world we live in.

Smiling, I looked away from the scene in front of me, the wide glass window letting the sun in. 'only a few more days until I would get my own personal slaves, and I could treat them any way I please.' I knew what I was going to do though, all the boys my age have told me about it. I was going to have my slaves be doing impossible chores, which were sure to put me on the good books of all my classmates. Laws were put into place for the age of gaining a slave however, and I am almost at that stage. Eight years old, of all the ages that were possible to be chosen, they chose eight! I sighed, knowing that the excitement of getting a slave would not allow me to finish my arithmetic for a long time yet. Mr. Clapp would just have to deal with it tomorrow.

Mother promised me three slaves, because she always thought of it as her lucky number. She had three children, my father owned three mansions and three and ten of smaller houses. Looking out, thinking maybe I could select a few slaves beforehand, I started an I-spy game with myself. Then I saw her; she was perfect, soft and young, she was learning chores that was far too difficult for her age. While she was working, the girl's mahogany hair blew out of her face. I gasped when I saw her deep chocolate brown eyes, framed with thick lashes. She took a quick glace my way, and she glanced down almost instantly. A beautiful blossoming blush spread against her porcelain cheeks, like a china doll that one would keep on top of the fireplace. Yes, she would be mine… forever.

**BPOV(five years old)**

I was in the court yard along with Renée, my mother, learning how to do certain jobs, such as pumping the water despite my small size. I am almost of age, and thus may be given as a slave. I have heard who might be my master; he is the younger son of the lord and lady of this mansion, Edward. Oh, just the thought has me hanging on the cliff of nervousness. I truly hope he will be kind and gentle, for Momma have these horrible tales of mean masters. Throwing back my brown hair, I glanced up, and looked upon a window that was beautiful, but lonely. My muddy eyes clashed with his emerald green ones which he had gotten from lady Esme, and his bronze hair, a beautiful color this was the cousin of the elegant caramel of his mother. I blushed and looked down quickly, blush was an embarrassing habit that I had since I was really little. I took one last peek at the window minutes later, and he was gone… again.

**_A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha. _**


	2. No Others

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =( **_

**EPOV(eight years old)**

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but I can't help myself! I heard Mother talking, and three little voices are replying back. I think there's two girls and a boy, which I suppose is a good thing because I don't want to have only cootie filled girls around. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and instantly I hopped to my feet and scurried back to my room, acting like there's nothing wrong. When Mother walked in she smiled and winked at me; darn, she figured me out again. I knew she was planning something, after all, she was the only one who knew of my little crush on the girl outside in the court yard, half a year ago. After her, two kids about my age walked in after, and then one more came in smiling the whole time. I gasped, I knew her all too well.

"LAUREN? What are you doing here?" I cried out. No, no, no, this cannot be happening! . She seemed to be obsessed to become my wife one day, as if I don't have enough admirers already! She was a slave, for god's sake! Huffing I looked away from her, feeling no need to even having her in my range of sight. Trying to distract myself, I looked at my other slaves. The first was a young male, quite tall and fit, and was seemingly all muscle. . I believe his name is Emmett, and when he smiled a dimpled smile, I knew we would get along very well. Twirling around, I saw the little girl that was in the courtyard tapping my shoulder. Her eyes are still that same chocolate brown, a treat I'll have to share with her someday.

She opened her little mouth to speak, only to shut it abruptly, letting her lips looked like they are in the slightest of pouts when Lauren opened HER mouth to speak.

"Oh, Eddie-Poo! I missed you; you missed me too, right?" Lauren came over and squeezed my arm. I tried to pull away. She's too annoying already, and she hasn't even been my slave for an hour yet. A voice caused her to pull away, only the source of that voice is another distraction I did not want to deal with.

"Get your filthy hands of MY Edward, slave!" The nasally voice of Tanya, our neighbour and daughter of Mother and Father's family friends screeched from half the hallway down. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I did NOT want to deal with this now. The screams of the two girls are making me crazy, so I walked to the other side of the room, where Emmett and my little doll was waiting for me. The girl came up to me hesitantly, peering around me at the two blondes by the door.

"You're so popular, master." A bell like melody floated towards me. "N-not that I though of anything else, I'm just saying. I'm going to be in charge with doing all your chores, Master." She trailed off, when she started to look a little bit fatigued. I lead her and Emmett towards the rooms where they will be sleeping, a small quarter for each of them, but before I allowed my little Doll to rest, I asked for her name.

"It's Isabella, but I really do prefer Bella." Her little smile made her look like an angel, and I never realized that I fell asleep in her tiny bed that night with only one thought on my mind. 'There'll be no others that I'll love, my Bella, only you, my dear little doll.'

**_A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha. _**


	3. Drowning

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =( **_

EPOV(twelve years old)

For four long years I've been with Bella, and not a moment is too long. Oh Isabella, I do hope she never grows up, but she has, and we celebrated her tenth birthday a few days ago. It was far too small that I would have liked, but to Bella, it was extravagant. Unfortunately, my little Doll doesn't just look like one, but has the poor constitution of one as well. She gets sick so very easily, and she still begs to be allowed to work because she's so afraid of punishment; I cannot comprehend why considering how I have never hurt her before.

"Excuse me, Master, dinner's ready" Bella murmured as she knocked. Bella is always so soft and gentle even when she was only opening the door. "Master, we better go down, your Mother and Father are waiting for you and Tanya." Tanya, the fourteen year old emporium of my pain has officially become my fiancée a year ago, and has not made my life any easier at all.

"Good evening son, how was your afternoon today?" asked my Father.

"Just fine, thank-you." I replied as I sat down, Bella trying to push me in, only to tire herself for naught. I gently patted her hand, symbolising she can go. I knew she would return with our entrees moments later, setting plates of salads first at my parents, then our guest before my twin siblings, Rosalie and Jasper, and finally me.

"I snuck in more croutons for you salad, just like how you like it" Bella whispered, as she set down my plate. I never broke eye contract with her throughout dinner, because I was practically drowning in her eyes. Smiling at me, she ran back into the kitchen to fetch the rest of the meal.

"ARG! I can't eat this greasy slop. Are you trying to kill me with fat and lard here slave" I heard Tanya scream at Bella as Bella began setting the plate of perfectly roasted chicken, beans, peas, and Yorkshire Pudding in front of her.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Lady Tanya, but this is the supper the chef has prepared. I could go back a-and a-ask for a different meal if you wish" Bella stuttered nervously, looking at me with a pleading look on her face. Tanya slapped her then; fury pounded through my veins, how could she treat an innocent girl like that? I don't care if she is a slave!

"No you will not, send out the chef here herself!" The blond devil shouted at the cowering little girl. Bella nodded and briskly walked back to the kitchen, and the sound of a real commotion in the back was broken when Lauren strutted out, a wink at me before setting a plate full of greens and fish in front of Tanya. For the rest of the meal I had not seen Bella anywhere, and I felt a stone settling in my stomach. Is this what she had to go through every day? The lump got heavier and heavier until I got myself excused just when a dessert of strawberries and cream was served. I carried the plate up to my room however, think that maybe Bella and Emmett would like a share.

Crawling up the many stairs, I could have sworn there was sniffling coming from my room. Worried, I opened up the door, watching my porcelain doll change my sheets with her soft little hands. I dropped the tray in shock, and it crashed with a loud clang. Bella, my little Bella was covered in bruises, and she had a sea of black, blue and purple all over her body. And when she turned to observe me standing there, she did something I never expected out of her or any slave…

**_A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha. _**


	4. Beaten

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =(**_

_**BPOV (10 years old)**_

___I sniffled lightly as I climbed up the long twists of stairs in the private family hall. There was a cold draft flowing through the corner of Master's room. Would he beat me also for such a mistake? Tanya and the cook did so on an often enough basis. I cannot believe my wonderful Master will one day be married to… to… to such a monster! Master is so kind, so generous, and so perfect. He must have been sculpted by God himself, he was that wonderful. Just a few days ago, he has allowed me a special treat, called a __birthday party__. Emmy, Momma, and Papa were all there; Master even gave me a __cake __and __a present. __My fingers instinctively went to the little sapphire pendent I hang from a little piece of string that I found in the dustbin. _

_ The cake was so delicious, and I can still taste it on the tip of my tongue on the nights when I was sent to bed without supper. Tanya had cook beat me often enough, but she made sure to hit me extra hard to night because I 'humiliated' her in front of Master. I still remember how I collapsed in front of master not yet a month ago from an extra hard beating and a week without food. Today was not much better, for I was already sagging beneath the weight of master's heavy bed cover. It was not too long that I got into the room that I heard the door open._

_**EPOV(12 years old)**_

___"Master," Her tear stained eyes shut closed as she threw herself at my feet. She didn't seem to realize that I was far too concerned with her dark bruises than the fact she has just dropped my fresh sheets on the floor she has yet to place on the bed. She was actually more like a maid than a conventional slave, but her sweet personality was often shadowed by the frightened lamb in front of my family and guests. Then again, anyone would've been frightened by Tanya, who began to live with us a year ago. Isabella's little body was shaking like a tiny leaf in front of me, and that was when I realized why. She was soaked, in a layer of water, and now she was kneeling in a pool of fresh cream. So much for my idea of a nice evening of berries and cream. _

_ "G-get up Bella," I hissed at her, horrified at her fawn like figure on the floor as if kneeling in front of a wolf. I hated it, and I never realized it until this moment. She seem out of it when she pushed herself up, but when she finally stood up to full height, she fell like a sack of potatoes. I barely caught her in time, her body far too thin for her age. I carried her to my bed, because I always take care of my belongings, and nothing matters as much to me as my beautiful little china doll._

_**BPOV **_

___I awoke in a soft, fresh bed with so much room and blankets that I shot out of it the moment I realize where I was. A strange, strangled sound rippled out of my throat. I was in Master's bed, a MASTER's bed. Will I be beaten for sure now? Or would he be simply executing me the moment he comes in? Dread settled in my stomach like a heavy stone. But instead, master came in with Emmett smiling like there's no tomorrow, carrying hot chicken broth –simple the smell makes my stomach ache with hunger- and Lauren glaring at me from behind the door frame. My heart thumped faster and faster in my chest, a new, happy feeling blooming inside me. He was __my__ master, and I'll be his forever. _

_**A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha. Also, there's a poll on how you want this to turn into the dark lil lemon you guys wanted. =)**_


	5. A lamb

_**No, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please do not sue, because I am a poor little student. =(**_

_**Okay, this is the first step to the M scenes. Remember, if you're not mature enough, you might want to leave. Also, if you didn't reread the story(Which I spent WEEKS editing)**__** I am VERY disappointed in you! :P**_

_**BPOV(12 years old)**_

_Work. That is what my life is all about now, work. I do not mind the work because it keeps my mind away from the strange feelings master provokes in me. Master is so wonderful and he is so amazingly kind. I can still remember him coming behind me to blow on my ear a few days ago; my heart thumped loudly in my chest, and I jumped right into him. _

_He chuckled behind me. "Are you alright, Bella?" _

_ Nodding rapidly I scurried away from him. _

_ "You're so jumpy lately," his smile grew. "I think you need to be punished…" _

_ The rock that settled in my stomach was quickly destroyed when he placed his hands on my belly and started tickling like crazy. _

_Giggling like crazy that day, I dropped the sheets I was supposed to deliver to Lady Tanya, gotten it dirty. I gotten whipped for the first time, and the blisters were still there, but I don't regret it. Every moment spent with Master was worth whatever the price._

_"Master," I stated from behind the doors, the doors that blocked me from the view of him. "It's dinner time; Master Carlisle made it very clear that you were to attend this evening." _

_A pained sigh ripped through his throat. "Bella… come here for a minute…" he whispered from behind the door as I hesitated. A good slave never goes into a master's bedroom, yet I was possessed into opening the door and stepping inside. _

_"Master." His arms encased me in a tightening hug. "What's wrong Master?"_

_"What feels like everything. I can't marry that bitch, Isabella, I just can't." I bit my lip to prevent myself from gasping at such a horrible word. All of us female slaves were called that often enough, but I never expected it to be applied to a high born lady. "Tonight is the night when father will bind us together. I can't be rid of her after this; please Bella, help me get free."_

_"W-what can I do?" I asked, worried about the answer. I was little more than a mere slave; owned properties don't get to choose. "Master, you need to talk to your father yourself."_

_"I will then. Please Bella, come with me tonight, and give me the strength." _

_I closed my eyes and nodded, my heart thumping loudly at the thought of being Master's rock as he was mine. My breaths were light, and shallow; my voice quivered with unknown emotions. "Yes Master, I will definitely come with you tonight." _

_**EPOV(15 years old)**_

_ Bella's steps were quick and light, like a little lamb jumping around a field. Yes, that's exactly what I believe she is, an innocent little lamb that have a human body._

_ "Bella," I called to her, "if I was an animal, what would I be?"_

_ She swung around, surprised. "Why do you ask Master?"_

_ "Just merely curious, You seem like a lamb to me, so what would I be?"_

_ "You would be a human, of course. You are strong, and wise, and intelligent. And you always take care of me, just like how Will the shepherd takes care of his lambs." Buy now a soft blush tainted her face._

_ "But we're not really animals. Come on Bella, surely you can think of a better one."_

_ "What about a lion Master? You are so very strong and powerful and everything." Her eyes lit up at the idea of the new animal. _

_ I stopped to admire the chocolate brown that lit with happiness. "Bella…" I sigh, remembering my highly inappropriate dream from last night. _

_"Master, master," her voice, so sweet and innocent, pleaded, "please wake up master."_

_ When my eyes opened, she looked up at me with a dark, wanton look. Her little hands already settled upon my trousers, touching the swelling erection. I moaned when she freed the pulsing member from the confinements, and blew lightly on the dark pink head. "Master… there's a little bead of moisture here," she cooed, stocking the drop of precum, "may I try it?" He little pink tongue darted out to lick her soft lips. She didn't wait for my answer, but simply bend down and took the tip with the slit into her mouth. I groaned loudly, she was so tiny, and so hot that I pulled out and she looked up with me through dark eyes. "Master…" _

_ "Master…" _

_"Master, are you alright? We have to get down to the dining hall." Bella asked from behind me. _

_I smiled as we walked down, my hand finding hers. Yes, I felt guilty to think of my little doll like I did, but I cannot control myself anymore. Then I took a deep breath in front of the dining hall door; Bella left me to help serve the dinner, and I prepared myself to break off my engagement._

___**A/N: How'd you guys like the edited version? Tell me in your comments plz! Messages are also good! Chocomocha. Also, there's a poll on how you want this to turn into the dark lil lemon you guys wanted. =) Remember, this IS a M-rate fanfic, and it's not gonna be so nice for long.**_


End file.
